poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving in Jimmy's world/Meeting Timmy, Jimmy and Danny
This is how Arriving in Jimmy's world and Meeting Timmy, Jimmy and Danny goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!. gang and SpongeBob arrive in Jimmy's lab Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. This place is awesome. Crash Bandicoot: It feels good to have my legs back. Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Keyblade wielder and Sunset's Bodyguard. Turner and Danny Phantom come over Crash Bandicoot: Hi. Timmy Turner: This is amazing. He's a walking block of cheese. Jimmy Neutron: Timmy, SpongeBob is a sea sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom. Ah, that reminds me. My Neutronic Moisture seal will keep you moist outside of water. puts it on Evil Ryan: A boy with a pink hat? Sonata Dusk: Duh. He's Timmy Turner. Of course he would wear a pink hat. Bertram T. Monkey: He he. Like Ryan got turned into Reflekta, I could be his and Sunset's bodygaurd. blushes and hides behind Megatron Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. That's weird. Spongebob Squarepants: This is the strangest morning I've had since... well, last Tuesday. Bertram T. Monkey: What's wrong with Ryan, Galvatron? Megatron: It's Megatron and nothing. Danny Phantom: Spongebob Wow. He can talk? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Danny. Where he come from, all sea animals can talk. Ryan F-Freeman: Does anypony know what he said? Jimmy Neutron: Enough about that. We need to bring you up to speed on what's happening. This all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. Professor Calamitous has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous' portals and he's been visiting your worlds. He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate. He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from. They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy but whatever it's for, it won't be good. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Hugo: Do you got turned into a male version of Reflekta, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Well, yes. I think when Hawk Moth called me by the name Ryflekta. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Timmy Turner: Ryflekta? Who is he? Evil Ryan: Oh, some akumatized villain I was turned into. Cody Fairbrother: And where are Ladybug and Cat Noir? I know they are from their world. his hand on Ryan then his eyes turn white flashback Reflekta: Ahh. Ryan F-Freeman. You noticed me. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who are you? grabs him Reflekta: Take a good look at me, Prime-prince. Because I'm your future face! Ryan F-Freeman: You're my future face!? I think Sunset is my friend. I'm outta here! tries to run, but Reflekta turns Ryan into her by zapping him with the jewel on her wrist Ryan F-Freeman: What did you do?! Reflekta: You see? This is an example of what I was telling you. Ryan F-Freeman: Aw, come on! eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Ryan? You remember Reflekta? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. She turned me into her. Although, I look 20% cooler the way I am now. Matau T. Monkey: If Meg saw you as Refelkta, Master Ryan, Bertram would go smitten kitten mode on you. Chuckles Bertram T. Monkey: Ahem. to Sunset She is here for my master's sake. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Sunset. I guess Sci-Ryan did well making some kwamis. nods and Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive Matau T. Monkey: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Crash called you from Paris? Cat Noir: Yeah Ladybug: Ryan. You think you have your kwami? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I guess I was a bit like Stormy Weather as Sci-Ryamy Weather. Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Which villains formed the Syndecate? Jimmy Neutron: Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, Crocker, Calamitous and so on. Crash Bandicoot: We should join forces to combat this. Ryarrigan's girlfriend, Paulina "Dibs" Plutzker can help us better then her male counterpart. Ryan Crittenden: Yeah. Cosmo: You betcha. Madam Magianort: Huh? Who is that? A fa... Beatrice T. Monkey: Master Magianort. If Timmy tells his secret, those would go away forever. Magianort slaps her hand over her mouth Timmy Turner: Anyhoo, don't be such a science nerd, Jimmy. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my games. Wanda: Now, Timmy. This is a lot more serious than one of your video games. We've lost our powers because of this Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Timmy. Right now, those wands are just glorified back scratchiers. Cosmo: What the bandicoot said, Timmy. Odette: Your Fairy Godparents are right, Timmy. Timmy Turner: Huh? Who are you? Odette: I'm Odette. Princess Odette. Ryan's friend and teacher from the Swan Princess world. Jimmy Neutron: Your hollograms and the Keyblade wielding bandicoot are right, Timmy. We must work together to stop the Syndicate. I know you've each defeated these guys individually. That's why I've brought you all here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them. Rianna F-Fiona: Keyblade wielding bandicoot? points at Crash Emmet: That guy. Jessie Primefan: Well. At least we're working together on this one. Sorina: Yeah. Ryan might be cute as Reflekta. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Twi: Ryan? Why did Hawk Moth turn you to Sci-Ryamy Weather? Sci-Ryan: Because I didn't think Morro could be trusted. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Magianort? Who are the sisters of Ventus and Vanitas? Madam Magianort: Well, I don't really know. puts his hand on Magianort's arm and his eyes turn white flashback Tina Fenton: My brother and I been to other worlds and know about the things you and Xehanort done. Terra: We don't understand why. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Master Xehanort: Someone have to safeguard the light. From the demons Magianort and I unleashed. Madam Magianort: You two and Jessie must know the boy and the girl right now. The ones in masks. Master Xehanort: Thier names are Vanitas and his sister, Jessanita. Madam Magianort: Characters of pure darkness. Two of our making. Terra: Vanitas. Tina Fenton: Jessanita. Jessie Primefan: Are you telling us that they came from me and you? Master Xehanort: They came from Ventus and Megtus. Terra: Ventus? Tina Fenton: Megtus? Master Xehanort: Yes. Vanitas and Jessanita are the darkness that was inside your friends. Jessie Primefan: What?! Madam Magianort: It was an accident, techno-siren. While training with us, Ventus and his sister sucumbed to darkness and I got an idea to save them. Master Xehanort: Strip that part of them away. And thus, Vanitas and Jessanita were made. Madam Magianort: I think we damaged thier hearts in a worse way in the process. Master Xehanort: So. We did what we felt was right and left them with Eraqus and NEXO Knight teacher Collide Bandicoot. I knew the two could not stay with us. A man and a girl who did them such grivous harm. eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Madam Magianort: What'd you see this time? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw you and Xehanort talking to Terra, Tina and Jessie about two characters named Vanitas and Jessanita. Timmy Turner: Madam Magianort. You know that girl you know got a lot better when I watch Total Drama. You should not blame yourself for trying to save her. Madam Magianort: Oh. Thanks, kid. You know how to cheer someone up. Sci-Rianna: We know we defeated those guys in thier world to help one of you in each world, the team must united to stop them. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg. You remember me when Reflekta turn me to her? Meg Griffin: Yeah. giggles You look good as a girl. Matau T. Monkey: Har har har. Very funny. If Vanellope von Schweetz was here, we could beat them like in Hero's Duty. look at him Sci-Ryan: Hero's doody? laughs Crash Bandicoot: Gotta find everything funny. Sci-Ryan: I guess Wreck-It Ralph should watch where he step in a game called Heroe's Duty. But, I digress. What will be the first step to stopping the bad guys? Jimmy Neutron: Well, we could decide where to start. Sci-Twi: So, where to start first? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe at Amity Park in Danny's world. Ranyx: Great idea! Let's move! Evil Ryan: You heard him. Come on! Sci-Ryan: I think a sports girl can handle Danny's world. gasps and turns into Retlana Retlana: It's time for Retlana to get gymnastic! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts